1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a box for containing high-voltage electrical equipment on a hybrid vehicle or the like, and in particular, relates to a structure for improving the rigidity of the portion to which the box is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, vehicles (such as hybrid vehicles) are known in which the output of the engine is assisted by driving a motor and in which the motor is used as a generator for regenerating electrical power during deceleration. In order to drive the motor, high-voltage electrical components contained in a box for containing high-voltage electrical equipment or the like are necessary. Among the high-voltage electrical components, an inverter, battery, and the like are heavy; thus, the portion to which these heavy components are attached should have high rigidity to support the components.
However, if attachment members having rigidity sufficient for supporting the high-voltage electrical components are provided on the vehicle body, the number of parts and the weight of the vehicle are increased, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. In order to solve this problem, a novel vehicle structure for reliably supporting the high-voltage electrical components may be employed. However, currently, the same vehicle body structure is used on different vehicles, and the above employment of a novel vehicle structure conflicts with this trend.